Designing and manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits is a challenge. There are a number of uncertainties in the design, manufacture, and end use of a semiconductor integrated circuit. It is desirable to consider a number of these uncertainties early in the design of the semiconductor integrated circuit to improve it.